fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Aami Mizu
Appearence Aami has long white hair and purple eyes. She wears a neat purple dress that has black collars and belt, after the belt the dress flares out a bit traveling loosely till about quarter way down her legs where it cut off. History and Life *X787-X801 Aami Mizu lived her childhood by the sea and by the age of 3 had already learned Water magic (which for some reason turned the water purple). At the age of 13 she joined the Dragon Whisper guild having a superior skill in water magic: at the age of 15 she had been given S-Class. *X802-X803 Aami quickly began to admire the wizard Hikari Kora who was promoted to S-Class at the same time as her, they became good friends and went on many S-Class jobs together. Aami taught Hikari water magic completing his knolege of element magic. *X804 After Hikari Kora took out Yami Encrusted on his own the Dragon Whisper guild became more well know in the area, Hikari was quiet and so Aami did much of the talking for him becoming a well known wizard aswell. She once did a photo shoot for Sorcerer Magazine - a desin she would regret for many years. *X808 Aami competed in the New Grand Magic Games alongside Hikari. *X809-X812 After the Dragon Whisper guild master left Aami and Hikari became joint guild maters, during this time they fell in love and got married in X811 before stepping down as guild masters. A year later they had a daughter called Nami. *X817 When Yami Encrusted attacks Dragon Whisper Aami played a big role in defeating them after summoning one of the largest waves ever seen to protect her daughter from the dark guild. *X823-X825 During this time Hikari left to learn to control his dark magcic so Aami spend the two years raising Nami and teaching her water magic. *X829 When she hears of Hikari's death it rains solidly for two whole weeks. *X848 At the age of 61 see contracts a terminal illness, she is seen walking into the sea - becoming one with it. Magic and Abilities Magic Purple Water Magic *'Crashing Wave ''' -Aami stomps causing a heavy wave to propel forward'' *'Colossal Wave ''' - She waves your hands over here head causing a giant to travel over her'' *'Flood ''' - Aami causes a light flood the area'' *'Rain Storm ''' - She puts her hands of the floor summoning a rain storm in the area'' *'Water Missile ''' - Fires missiles of water at her targets'' Time line *'X787 ''' - Born'' *'X799 ''' - Joins Dragon Whisper'' *'X801 ''' - Becomes S-Class'' *'X804 ''' - Poses for Sorcerer Magazine'' *'X808 ''' - Competes in the New Grand Magic Games'' *'X809 ''' - Becomes joint guild master with Hikari Kora'' *'X811 ''' - Marries Hikari Kora and steps down as guild master'' *'X812 ''' - Gives birth to Nami Kora'' *'X817 ''' - Helps defend Dragon Whisper and her daughter from Yami Encrusted'' *'X823 ''' - Begins to train Nami in water magic'' *'X829 ''' - Mourns Hikari' death'' *'X48 ''' - Dies from illness'' Trivia Her Water is purple. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Dragon Whisper Members